Family
by Joulez
Summary: Based after 'No Man LEft Behind' but set in season one, please just read first MX fanfic


**Title: **Family or not family?

**Rating: **R.

**Authors Notes: **Okay this is my very first MX fic, I have read quiet a few but never written any. SO I will apologize now for the characters if they seem out of Character, or if any of the facts are wrong or out of place. Just read it and review it please it would mean a lot to me. This kinda takes place in season one but after the episode 'NO Man left Behind' so if it is a little confusing sorry. I also want to say about the last bit is not as good as i wanted it to be so please, dont flame about that.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a single thing.

**Chapter one-one shot.**

"ARGH! Come on work!" exclaimed Jamie-Clair angrily.

"Now, now Jamie-Clair anger solves nothing," reprimanded Kath calmly.

14 year old Jamie-Clair slammed the cupboard that held the now crashed out computer closed. Turning to look at the social worker she sent a glare at her before going over to the sofa and flopping down.

"Why is it that you can stay so calm when another one of your computers got fried?" asked Jamie-Clair.

"Because if you get angry you tend to get more things wrong," answered Kath.

Ever since she was six Jamie-Clair had bin moved from foster home to foster home. No one kept her long because many of their electrical equipment went haywire around her.

When she had turned 5 she realized that she could throw of electricity which was handy if she needed to start things up but more often than not she ended up shorting them out.

Letting out another sigh Jamie-Clair looked down into her right palm, where a thin white scar was. Jamie-Clair knew who had given her that scar, her step-brother had.

Her mum and dad seemed happy enough but her step-brother was always going out and coming back either cut or bruised or just looking smug. It seemed to make her mum depressed; two weeks before he had left for good her mum had committed suicide.

Her and her brother had always been close despite the age gap between them, he told her he'd be leaving soon but not before they made a pact.

They cut there hands and mixed there blood promising that they never forget each other and they were now family in everyway including blood.

Around mid-day the following day he went out and never returned, she received a letter on her tenth birthday saying he as fine, but there was no return address and she never heard from him again.

"So how much longer is this family going to take?" questioned Jamie-Clair impatiently.

"Anytime now, I just hope this one works out," answered Kath.

"Oh please like it is my fault everyone hates me and thinks I'm weird," snapped Jamie-Clair.

"No on said it was," countered Kath.

"I wish I knew where my brother was," responded Jamie-Clair disappointedly.

"Step-brother dear," corrected Kath.

"What?" asked Jamie-Clair.

"He wasn't your real brother only step-brother," explained Kath.

Pointing a finger at Kath Jamie-Clair sneered, "You have no idea!"

Kath stared in horror as Jamie-Clair's finger started crackling before she was hit by a small bolt of electricity knocking her unconscious.

Frightened at what she had just done, Jamie-Clair grabbed her rucksack and jacket and ran out of the centre, knocking over her new foster family on the way out.

She didn't stop running till she ran into a back alley that was a dead end, turning around to go back up the alley she was blocked by several men in suits.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sanctuary…

* * *

"Adam I've just finished going through the GSA's database again and they are going after a young girl," commented Jesse.

"Did you find a name? Address?" asked Adam.

"I only got a name-Jamie-Clair Adrianna Warbaton-she's 14 but no address although I do know she is an elemental," answered Jesse.

"Jamie-Clair did you say?" questioned Brennan, curiously.

"Yeah you know her?" answered Jesse.

"Yeah a while back," answered Brennan.

"Well take the double helix, and take Shalimar and Emma with you," instructed Adam.

"We're on it," replied Brennan.

Both young men left the lab and after filling the girls in on what was happening they were in the double helix looking for any disturbances in any back alley ways or none too public place. All the info Jesse had pulled up and he hadn't been able to find an address to where the GSA where planning on taking her.

Looking at the faded scar in the middle of his hand Brennan let out a sigh. _She was supposed to be safe with him. He was suppose to look after her, she is his daughter. If I knew this would happen then I would never have left her._

"Hey Bren are you okay?" interrupted Emma.

"Yeah I'll be fine, have we found anything yet?" asked Brennan.

"Not yet, it could be another half an hour before we find anything," answered Jesse.

Nodding his head that he had heard what Jesse had said, he went back to his own thoughts. _I wonder how she is. She'll be 14 now; she probably won't even recognise me, not now anyway._

"I've got something," interrupted Jesse, "Down the back alley off Garden Ave,"

"How far off are we?" asked Brennan.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," answered Jesse.

Landing the double helix on top of a building, leaving it in stealth mode, the team made there way down the fire escape into the alley way, where a black haired girl was trying to get pass the men.

"Hey didn't anyone ever bother to tell you to pick on someone your own size!" called Brennan.

All the GSA agents turned around and glared at the members of Mutant X.

"Leave she hasn't got anything to do with you!" spoke up one of the agents.

"Yes she has, so you leave," retorted Brennan.

"Well, well, well Mr Mulwray nice to see you again," spoke up Thorn.

"Thorn, Eckhart finally let you out of stasis did he? Good job you're going to go back," retorted Brennan.

"Enough talk, get rid of them," countered Thorn sounding bored.

Whilst they had been talking Jamie-Clair had managed to sneak into a corner, she really didn't want to be taken by these men and she was beginning to feel extremely scared as to what they would do to her.

Emma had seen the young girl sneak away, and whilst everyone was talking she picked up on the panic the girl was in. Carefully so no one saw her Emma projected calming images into the girl's mind.

The fighting started immediately it seemed everyone was in on the brawl, Brennan and Jesse was fighting back to back.

Shalimar was enticing the men to follow her before she flipped them over the railings knocking them out.

Emma quickly ran over to the young girl to protect her from Thorn and several GSA agents.

Jamie-Clair watched as Brennan took down two men with two electricity arc's, watching how he formed the electricity Jamie-Clair decided to try it.

Getting up she used the same hand movements as Brennan and shot off two electrical bolts taking down Thorn and a GSA agent.

But it seemed she didn't have control of her abilities she felt it take its toll on her body and she fell to her knees in pain.

"JAMIE-CLAIR!" shouted Brennan, taking down the last GSA agent and running over.

"I'm… okay…" gasped Jamie-Clair as the pain subsided.

"Come on," replied Brennan helping her up.

Looking up at Brennan she let out a gasp before letting go and saying, "You?"

"Jamie-Clair I am sorry," apologized Brennan.

"You have no idea what I went through Brennan, just……just leave me alone," retorted Jamie-Clair coldly.

"I don't mean to break this up, but we need to go, now," interrupted Shalimar.

Just glaring at Brennan Jamie-Clair slowly followed them, not even glancing back at the GSA agents that were waking up.

Getting onto the roof Jesse took the stealth mode of the double helix and entered it, sitting in the pilot's chair he waited for everyone to be seated before closing the door and taking off.

"Adam we got her," commented Shalimar through her comm.-link.

"Good, I'll be waiting for you when you get back," replied Adam.

"Okay," agreed Shalimar.

The helix feel silent as they returned back to Sanctuary, just as they were ten minutes away Shalimar got up and took a small disc from her pocket.

"Now Jamie-Clair this is a visual cloak and we need to put it on you, you wont be able to see for a little while," explained Shalimar.

"Okay," agreed Jamie-Clair.

Shalimar gently placed the disc at the side of the young girl's eyes and watched as the girls eyes widened in alarm before they settled back to normal.

"So how do you know Brennan?" asked Shalimar quietly.

Instead of answering Jamie-Clair, held up her right hand to show off the scar. Looking at the scar Shalimar recognised it as the same type of scar as the one on Brennan's left hand.

Five minutes later and Jamie-Clair felt herself being led from the double helix and through several corridors until they stopped.

"Am I allowed to see yet?" asked Jamie-Clair.

"Yes," answered Jesse taking the cloak off.

Blinking to regain focus Jamie-Clair found herself in the most amazing place she had ever seen, it seemed to have everything including what looked like a training area.

"So what exactly is this amazing place?" asked Jamie-Clair, still looking around.

"Its called Sanctuary a place where it's safe from the GSA," answered a man.

Turning around Jamie-Clair held out her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Jamie-Clair, but call me Jamie,"

"Adam." he replied.

Taking her hand Adam shook it and just as he pulled away he got a small static electric shock.

"Sorry," apologized Jamie, "I didn't mean to it just happens,"

"No problem a lot of new mutants we rescue can't control their abilities," replied Adam.

"New mutant?" asked Jamie.

"Yes, men and women who were children of a firm called Genomex," explained Adam.

"I'm sorry but I never remember going anywhere called Genomex," responded Jamie.

"Well you wouldn't do, parents only brought babies to us, for dieses we thought we could cure and we did but with consequences the children we cured showed signs of super-human abilities," explained Adam.

"Oh right okay that fair enough so since I can throw electricity what I am?" asked Jamie.

"I'm sure you are very confused but you are an elemental just like Brennan over here," answered Adam.

"Oh no! I am nothing like _him_," retorted Jamie-Clair disgustedly.

"I said I was sorry," countered Brennan.

"And that's suppose to make everything alright?" questioned Jamie-Clair.

"Yes," answered Brennan.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ARE BEING LIKE THIS YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY A PROPER ONE!" shouted Jamie-Clair.

"AND I HAVE GIVEN YOU TWO!" exclaimed Brennan.

Pointing her finger at him Jamie was going to retort when instead of words electricity shot out knocking Brennan off his feet. Luckily the blast wasn't strong enough to knock him out.

But again she didn't have control and it rebounded on herself, sending her flying backwards into the wall.

Shalimar and Emma rushed over to Brennan and helped him up, whilst Adam and Jesse helped up Jamie.

"Are you alright Brennan?" asked Shalimar.

"Yeah fine," answered Brennan.

Letting go of Brennan, Shalimar went over to Jamie flashing her eyes gold she began speaking.

"There was absolutely no need to do that!"

Looking up Jamie replied, "I didn't really mean to shot electricity but my words were the truth,"

"What has he done to you that is so terrible?" asked Adam.

"He is my step-brother and he left me with my dad who gave me away," explained Jamie tartly.

"I thought you were safe besides I sent you a card," replied Brennan.

"When I was 10, there was no return address, and for god sake I couldn't even remember what you looked like I only remembered your name," responded Jamie hurt.

"I'm sorry, you know if I ever thought he would have given you away I wouldn't have left," explained Brennan.

"So how come you both have different last names?" asked Jesse.

"My name is after my dad, my mum-from what I remember-wanted Brennan to change is name but he wouldn't have it," answered Jamie swaying slightly.

"Right this reunion can wait, Jamie I want to do a scan to check you aren't mutating and then you can go rest in one of the guest rooms," instructed Adam.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Brennan," agreed Jamie.

She followed Adam into the lab and sat down on the chair and waited for everything to be done.

Five minutes later and she was led to a guest room and left alone. Finding a nightie and some pyjamas she pulled on the nightie then pulled on the pyjamas bottoms as well. Before she crawled into bed and fell to sleep immediately.

Jamie-Clair never saw Brennan answering the questions his friends had for him.

"So why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" asked Shalimar.

"Because a year before I joined you I received a letter from my step-dad saying they had been in a house fire and Jamie hadn't survived," answered Brennan.

"But why would he say that?" questioned Emma.

Sighing Brennan answered, "The only reason I can think of is this: the day they got married I managed to screw it up got into a fight with my new cousin and I knocked out the power. My step-dad said he saw me do it and from that day on he hated me,"

"What about the scars on your hands?" asked Shalimar.

"Them. Mum had died two weeks before and I knew I wasn't welcome. The night before I left, I explained to Jamie what I was doing and she told me that her dad had said we weren't family. We mixed our blood so we would be family, the next day I took off," explained Brennan.

"You took off just like that?" asked Jesse.

"Someone owed me a favour, I told her to look out for my baby sister for three years. She agreed," answered Brennan.

"Well Jamie-Clair is resting in one of the guest quarters," spoke up Adam, as he entered the rec room.

"How is she?" asked Brennan worriedly.

"Physically fine, but I do think she needs time to adjust to having her brother around," answered Adam.

"You mean she can stay?" questioned Brennan hopefully.

Smiling Adam answered, "Yes for as long as she needs and as long as there are no objections?"

Looking at the rest of the team, Brennan noticed they were all smiling and shaking their heads.

"Are you all sure?" asked Brennan.

"Bren, she's your sister with no address besides if we put her in the underground you wouldn't see her again," answered Jesse.

"Thanks guys," replied Brennan.

"No problem," responded Emma.

The five of them spent the evening in the rec room talking and watching movies.

* * *

"ARGH! That's it I give up!" exclaimed Jamie sitting down in her chair.

It was the following morning and up until she tried to heat up her porridge she was fine, and relaxed.

"Give up what?" asked Brennan.

"I fried the microwave, that is the second time I fried something," answered Jamie, taking her bowl out of the microwave and putting it down on the table.

"Well you are slightly mutation which sends electrical equipment haywire," explained Adam from his seat.

"I know, I know, its just annoying," sighed Jamie, "Just don't let me near your computers,"

"We won't," agreed Jesse smiling.

Smiling back Jamie asked, "So what are you all doing today?"

"Nothing unless a new mutant needs saving," answered Adam.

"So what do you do with new mutants?" questioned Jamie, eating the cold porridge.

"We give them a chance to try to lead a normal, productive life, away from the GSA and Eckhart," answered Jesse.

"Oh right," replied Jamie, pushing the finished bowl away, "Can I go have a look around?"

"Yes sure, Brennan will show you around," answered Shalimar.

Getting up Jamie placed her bowl in the sink and followed Brennan out of the kitchen and around Sanctuary.

Brennan kept the conversation strictly to the parts of Sanctuary and didn't bring up the past.

Around Mid-day they were sitting on the platform at the reflection pool in silence, they both knew what needed to be said but didn't know how to say it.

Sighing Jamie said, "This is stupid we should be able to talk to each other,"

"I know where should we start? Because I'm pretty sure anything we try to say will result in shouting," asked Brennan.

"Well if you're willing to try I am," answered Jamie smiling.

"Alright then," agreed Brennan.

Sitting Indian style on the platform Jamie asked, "So how long have you been living here?"

"A little over a year," answered Brennan, "What about you where have you bin living?"

"I haven't really got a home, I got shuffled from foster home to foster home," answered Jamie.

"Why?" asked Brennan.

"Well when I was younger I really couldn't control my abilities and electrical equipment went haywire or I shorted them out. The times I were able to control it, the families saw and weren't exactly happy about it," explained Jamie.

"So when did you first realize you could shoot electricity?" questioned Brennan curiously.

"When I was five, I accidentally set a load of car alarms off and then the bank alarm," answered Jamie, "So why didn't you ever try to find me?"

Sighing Brennan answered, "A year ago I was staying with some mates when I received a letter from your dad saying you had died in a house fire,"

"Oh! Bren I'm so sorry I didn't know he could be so heartless!" exclaimed Jamie.

"Well he was you know I never forgot about you, I always said once I got somewhere safe to live I would go straight and come back for you," admitted Brennan.

A few tears leaked out of her eyes as Jamie replied, "I remember when I had finished junior school, I came down with the flu and I lay in bed and wished I remembered what you and mum looked like. It was horrible I didn't fit in anywhere, I couldn't walk around the centre-where we would all meet once a week-without being stared at and called names."

Knowing no words would ease his sister's pain; he just wrapped her in a hug and let her cry all her pain out.

"I promise nothing like that will happen to you again, I promise," whispered Brennan.

Down the hall, Emma, Jesse and Shalimar were standing watching him. They noticed how protective he had become of the girl in the short space of time.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Shalimar.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," answered Jesse.

"It's going to take them both time to adjust to each other, but after a while they'll be fine," added in Emma.

"You were reading them?" asked Shalimar curiously.

"It was hard not to, she is in complete turmoil-emotionally-," answered Emma, "But you got to admit its sweet how protective he is of her?"

"Yeah a little," answered Shalimar, whilst Jesse pulled a disgusted face.

"What are you three doing, standing here?" questioned Adam, coming up behind them.

"Just watching Brennan and Jamie," answered Jesse.

"Why?" queried Adam suspiciously.

"We were wondering if they wanted lunch," answered Emma quickly.

"Lunch? Then I suggest you go ask them," replied Adam leaving to return to his lab.

"Lunch Emma?" questioned Shalimar.

"Oh please it was the only thing that came to my mind," answered Emma, "besides if Jess hadn't said anything –"

"Hey I only answered with the truth I didn't expect him to question it!" protested Jesse.

"Adam questions everything especially if we're standing around suspiciously," replied Shalimar smirking.

"Well next time you can answer him," countered Jesse, pointing at Shalimar.

"That depends if you open you big mouth first," replied Shalimar, teasingly.

"Hey I resent that, I don't have a big mouth," protested Jesse good naturedly.

Shaking her head Emma projected an image of them both sitting on the floor sucking dummies, before she walked off over to Brennan and Jamie.

"Hey mind if I join you?" asked Emma.

"Yea' sure," answered Jamie, sitting around properly.

"So you sorted things out?" questioned Emma curiously.

"Yes, things will be better from now on," answered Brennan, looking up the corridor he added, "Um… why are Shalimar and Jesse sitting on the floor?"

Giggling Emma answered, "They were arguing like babies, so I made them think they were sitting on the floor sucking dummies,"

"How?" Jamie asked amazed.

"I'm a telempath," answered Emma, "I can make people think anything I want and I can read peoples emotions,"

"Cool," replied Jamie.

"EMMA!" shouted Shalimar.

"Well I gotta go, a little tip always get a head start on out running a feral," advised Emma.

Getting up Emma took off running leaving behind two laughing elementals. Shalimar and Jesse went running past a few second later.

"Are they always like that?" asked Jamie, smiling brightly.

"Yep, just normal everyday stuff," answered Brennan laughing, "I'm gonna see if they need any help, come on,"

"Okay," agreed Jamie.

Just as they stood up, Adam's voice floated over Brennan's comm.-link.

"Brennan is Jamie-Clair still with you?"

"Yes she is," answered Brennan, whilst Jamie scrunched up her nose at the use of her full name.

"Tell her to come to the lab," instructed Adam.

"Okay she's on her way," replied Brennan.

"That sounds ominous," frowned Jamie.

"Don't worry; Adam is good at what he does. He won't hurt you," reassured Brennan.

"I know I'll see you at dinner," replied Jamie.

Jamie-Clair wondered down the hall-way rubbing her face to make sure that it didn't look as though she had bin crying. Entering the lab she put a smile on her face.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Jamie.

"Sit down, now as I said the other day your genes are slightly mutating which cause's you pain when you use your abilities. Now I managed to produce a serum which will stop the pain and help you control your abilities," explained Adam.

Sitting down Jamie asked, "Let me guess I have to have a needle shoved into my arm?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" answered Adam.

"I just don't like needles, ever since I was a child, I do not like needles," replied Jamie, "But if it stops me from shorting things out I'll have it,"

"It won't hurt I promise," responded Adam.

Rolling up her sleeve Jamie lay back and squeezed her eyes shut. A second later she felt a sharp scratch before it was replaced by a soft cotton wool ball pressed to her arm.

Opening her eyes she saw Adam smiling down at her.

"All done," commented Adam, "Just hold the cotton wool there for a bit,"

Placing her hand on the cotton wool Jamie replied, "Thank you,"

"No problem," responded Adam.

"So can I leave?" asked Jamie, sitting forward.

"Yes of course, just don't try to use your abilities for an hour give the serum time to work," advised Adam.

"Right, cheers Adam," thanked Jamie.

Getting up Jamie left the lab, going into the kitchen she poured herself a drink and sat down. _So I wonder if I'm going in this underground. _Thought Jamie as she sipped her drink, _but if I do then I may not get to see Brennan again._

_But Jesse said that all new mutants go in the underground and I am clearly a new mutant, so obviously I have to leave him again._

_But I don't want to leave him, I just found him and people that like me for whom I am and not class me as a weirdo or freak._

_I just want to have my own family around me, not someone else's and now I found my brother and I don't want to leave him._

"Hey Jamie how are you hiding skills?" interrupted Emma, entering the kitchen.

Shaking away her thoughts Jamie answered, "Not very good,"

"Are you okay?" asked Emma, she had just gotten a rather distraught emotion from the girl.

"Fine just thinking," answered Jamie, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," replied Emma, taking the seat facing her.

"Am I going in the underground?" questioned Jamie fearfully.

"Didn't Brennan tell you?" asked Emma.

"No, tell me what?" answered Jamie.

"You are staying here, with us until you decide you want to leave," explained Emma, "I can't believe Brennan didn't tell you,"

Smiling brightly Jamie replied, "I'll get him back, and I know just the place for you to hide,"

"Where?" asked Emma.

Laughing Jamie got up and led Emma through Sanctuary and into her bedroom where she closed the door quietly and sat down.

"So is that what was bothering you?" asked Emma quietly.

"Yeah I was scared I'd loose my brother again," answered Jamie softly, "I can't begin to imagine what went through his head when he received that letter,"

"I'm sure it hurt him deeply and he never healed properly but now you are here he can heal and make new memories," explained Emma.

Smiling softly Jamie replied, "You're right we can make some new memories and I'm not stupid enough to think it will be easy."

Shalimar had seen Emma and Jamie sneaking across Sanctuary and into Jamie's bedroom, creeping up top the door she over heard them talking. Waiting till they had finished Shal waved the boys over and told them on three they would enter.

Just as Emma was going to reply to what Jamie had said the door burst open and the three other team mates burst in.

They were all in a tangled mass laying on the bed laughing hysterically, they were all tickling each other and no one was left out.

Around about six in the evening they were scattered about Jamie's bedroom, just sitting, laying or in Jamie's case sitting Indian style around the room.

"So how come we all ended up here?" asked Jamie.

"Shal saw you enter here with Emma and got us to wait before busting in on you," answered Brennan.

"Oh okay, so what's for dinner?" replied Jamie.

Groaning Shalimar commented, "Oh great another Jesse,"

"Hey!" exclaimed Jesse throwing a pillow at her.

Flashing her eyes their feral gold colour Shalimar began a pillow fight with her mainly focusing on Jesse.

Fifteen minutes later and the pillow fight were in full swing when Adam entered the room and got all five pillows thrown at him before they all realized what they had done.

"Oops sorry Adam," apologized Shalimar trying to look sincere, which sent the others into silent laughter.

"Yes I'm sure you are Shalimar, I only came to see if anyone wanted the pizza I brought," replied Adam smiling.

As one the five of them jumped up and ran out of the room each one laughing as they went. Still smiling Adam followed them, _its good to se them all enjoying themselves, _thought Adam as he entered the kitchen to an untouched of plate of three slices of pizza.

"There yours," commented Brennan, pointing at the plate.

"Thanks," replied Adam.

They all ate in relative silence with smiles on there faces, just enjoying each others company. After dinner they all helped clean up and then they relaxed in the rec room.

"So is everyday that eventful?" asked Jamie.

"Sometimes, other times we're hardly here," answered Shalimar.

"Oh right, so you basically rescue new mutants and put them in the underground for a living?" questioned Jamie.

"Yes as well as helping the other mutants that are already in the underground," answered Adam.

"Sounds like you have a full schedule then?" replied Jamie.

"Which brings me to something else," began Adam, "Since you haven't got any school records I thought for this year we can bring you up to speed and then next year you can go to a school?" suggested Adam.

"That sounds fine, I have never been to high school anyway," answered Jamie.

"Good we can work it out so you only have one-two lessons a day until you feel confident enough to go to the school," answered Adam.

"Just one question," replied Jamie.

"What?" asked Brennan.

"Do I have to wear a uniform?" questioned Jamie.

Chuckling Adam answered, "No, no uniform required."

Smiling Jamie rested her head back against the sofa and let the conversations just wash over he yawning she let her eyes fall close when she felt a nudge in her side.

"Wha'?" asked Jamie groggily.

"Go to bed Jamie," answered Brennan.

"Not tired," mumbled Jamie.

"If I have to carry you I will, now go to bed," threatened Brennan.

"Okay, okay, G'Night everyone," replied Jamie standing up.

"Night Jamie," the rest of them chorused.

Jamie had no idea how she managed to get to the room without tripping over anything, falling asleep, or walking into anything but she did.

Climbing into bed after getting undressed Jamie pulled the covers right up over her head and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

"But why?" asked Jamie angrily.

"Because the GSA still wants you," retorted Brennan angrily.

"I'm gonna be with Shal and Emma, I'll be safe!" protested Jamie.

Shalimar and Emma had offered to take her shopping for some decent clothes, but Brennan had over heard them and adamantly refused to let her go.

"Do you think the GSA care who you are with?" snapped Brennan.

"Of course not but as far as we know the GSA only have Thorn who might I add is telekinetic, I will be with a feral and telempath!" pointed out Jamie frustrated.

"I said NO and that final!" exclaimed Brennan.

"GOD SAKE BRENNAN I'LL BE FINE!" shouted Jamie.

"OKAY ENOUGH THE PAIR OF YOU," interrupted Shalimar, "Jamie go stand with Emma. Brennan she will be fine, I'll be with her and Emma, as well as our comm.-links. Trust her and me,"

Sighing Brennan finally gave in, "Fine she can go, but don't let her out of your sight,"

"I won't now go work or something takes your mind of things. Get Jess to spar with you," replied Shalimar.

With a final look at an ecstatic Jamie, Brennan headed over to Jesse and asked him to spar.

Jamie, Emma, and Shalimar left in one of the cars before anyone else could stop them. They were on the mainland in the next to no time and were looking for somewhere to park.

Finding a space they parked up got out, Jamie pulled her jacket closer to her as the wind whipped her face and hands.

"So where do we start?" asked Jamie beginning to shiver.

"Anywhere come on," answered Shalimar.

Grabbing hold of the young elemental Shalimar and Emma pulled her over to the mall prescient and entered it.

Entering the building Jamie left out a gasp, which got muffled due to the cast amount of people, at the wide range of clothes stores, shoe stores, and health and beauty stores.

She didn't get chance to ogle at it long as she was pulled into a New Look store.

"So what do you need, bear in mind you can get anything?" asked Shalimar.

Grinning like a manic Jamie began to shop like she had never done before. She brought underwear, jeans, trousers, shirts, t-shirts, jumpers, dresses and accessories.

With arms fill of bags, the three girls stopped off at a café to have lunch when Brennan's voice came over the comm.-links.

"How are you guys, no trouble I hope?" asked Brennan.

"No, Brennan everything is fine now go spar some more," answered Shalimar, pretending to rub her face so no one would notice she was talking into a ring.

"Nah I already beat Jesse several times," replied Brennan.

"We're fine, bye Brennan," responded Shalimar cutting off the link.

Laughing the three girls finished up there lunch and carried on shopping, they never saw a GSA agent following them or recording everything down that he needed to report to Eckhart.

Once outside of the mall prescient Shalimar picked up the scent of the person who had been following them, she had picked it up several times whilst they had been shopping but thought nothing to it with so many people shopping there anyway.

"Hey guys we have a follower," whispered Shalimar to Emma and Jamie.

"How long he bin following us?" asked Emma quietly.

"Since we left the café, he is right behind us and somehow I don't think he is after our money," answered Shalimar.

"I have an idea, exactly where is he?" questioned Jamie.

"Right behind us, twelve o clock," answered Shalimar.

Pretending to drop something behind her, Jamie kneeled down spotting the suited man, she let a smirk play on her face. Putting two fingers against the floor she sent an electrical current to him.

The GSA agent didn't know what the girl was doing till he felt himself being electrocuted and then the blackness consumed him and he fell over.

Jamie pulled her two fingers off the ground as soon as she saw him fall, after all she didn't want to kill the guy just knock him out for a while.

Standing back up Jamie dusted herself off and picked her bags back up.

"I think we should leave," commented Jamie.

The three girls headed back to the car and put their bags in the boot and go in and took off back to Sanctuary.

"You know you could have killed anyone who walked over your path," reprimanded Emma.

"No it was only directed at him anyone else would have just got a static shock," answered Jamie.

"But even Brennan can't do that?" questioned Shalimar.

"Of course he can that is why I used two fingers one for the more powerful charge and the other for the static charge," answered Jamie yawning, "But I don't recommend it,"

"Why not?" asked Emma curiously.

"Because it drains most of my energy leaving me without my abilities for an hour," answered Jamie.

"Well I think Brennan would be happy to hear of that," replied Shalimar smiling.

"Tell him that and I'll never be let out," exclaimed Jamie.

Laughing Emma replied, "You make it sound as though we've got you locked up,"

"I suppose I did didn't I? Aw well never mind I'll live. But if you tell Brennan I tell Brennan and Jesse just what you both think of them," responded Jamie.

"What do you mean?" asked Shalimar innocently.

Smiling Jamie answered, "Never you mind."

The car lapsed into a comfortable silence as they drove back to Sanctuary. Jamie-Clair was now feeling the drain in her abilities as she began to feel tired and warn out.

Emma who was trying desperately not to read her new friends emotions bean to worry at the amount of exhaustion she felt from the young teenager.

"Are you okay Jamie?" asked Emma.

"Just need to sleep is all, sorry about my emotions if that is what prompted you to ask," answered Emma.

"I was trying not to read you, but you're emitting quiet a bit of exhaustion," replied Emma.

"Sorry," apologized Jamie.

"Don't worry, how long till we reach Sanctuary?" asked Emma.

"Five minutes at the most," answered Shalimar.

Five minutes later and Shalimar parked the car in the garage the three of them go out and collected there bags from the boot and headed inside.

"Woah did you buy everything from the mall?" asked Jesse, meeting them in the hall way.

"Yeah you could say that," answered Shalimar.

Yawning Jamie replied, "I'm going to go dump these on in my rooms and then take a nap,"

"Okay we'll see you at dinner," responded Emma.

Jamie-Clair carried on walked to her room, entering she dumped her shopping bags on the floor and shut the door.

Turning around she was just going to empty her bags when a rush of emotions hit her. Falling to her knees she held her head praying they would leave her all the emotions that she kept feeling were causing her pain.

A few minutes later and it subsided leaving her on the floor with a headache and feeling confused. Getting up Jamie looked around her room as though she thought someone was there watching her.

_Strange, _thought Jamie beginning to unpack her shopping, _that has never happened before sure I would sometimes get an uncanny sense of what people felt but I'm pretty sure I'm not an empath. It's probably just because I'm tired and my own emotions are just going crazy, yeah that it I'm tired just tired._

That evening whilst they were eating dinner Jamie kept quiet the headache hadn't left her and it was beginning to make her feel slightly dizzy.

Her silence hadn't gone unnoticed by the others and they were quiet worried especially Shalimar and Emma as-after talking to Brennan-they knew that, that much power outage could cause her to go into a coma.

"Jamie are you alright?" asked Brennan.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine just tired," answered Jamie.

"I thought you would have been happy, after all you went shopping?" questioned Brennan concerned.

"I'm fine," began Jamie pushing away from the table, "I'm going to go bed."

Leaving the kitchen Jamie headed back to her room, again after she closed her door a wave of emotions hit her making her head feel as though it was going to explode.

Holding her head Jamie stumbled over to her bed and fell down, once she was laying down the pain increased slightly before it disappeared completely.

Laying there breathing heavily Jamie was even more confused, _that shouldn't happen, it has to be because I'm tired, I think I'll try to sleep it off, _thought Jamie.

Slowly she got up and changed into her new pyjamas before crawling under her covers and instantly falling asleep, her headache forgotten-for now-.

* * *

There was a knocking sound coming from somewhere, rolling over Jamie noticed light streaming through her door. Sitting up she realized that it was Brennan knocking.

"JAMIE YOU UP YET!" called Brennan.

"I'm up," called back Jamie.

"Well come on breakfast is waiting for you," replied Brennan leaving.

Getting up Jamie pulled on the new jeans a t-shirt and jumper before leaving her bedroom. Walking through the halls Jamie picked up everyone's emotions and it made her head ache again.

Entering the kitchen Jamie saw and felt everyone's-except Emma's-happiness, it was overwhelming and made her head ache even more and made her feel sick.

"Jamie are you okay you look slightly pale?" asked Brennan concerned.

"I'm… fine…" answered Jamie distractedly.

"Are you sure you know Brennan's right you don't look very well?" asked Adam.

The happiness turned to concern in an instant, making Jamie stumbled backwards and fall over, the pain exploded in her head. She curled into a foetal position and held her head.

The team got up as Jamie fell over and rushed over, but as they got near her she moaned out in pain.

"What is happening?" questioned Brennan worriedly.

"I don't know if she was mutating she'd be at least shooting off sparks," answered Adam.

"You don't know!" exclaimed Brennan angrily.

"It isn't his fault, its mine," spoke up Emma.

Turning to face Emma what they saw shocked them, her face was completely blank but her eyes were fixed on Jamie.

"Emma?" asked Adam.

"She's channelling me," answered Emma.

"Jamie?" asked Brennan.

"Yes," answered Emma.

"What is wrong with you…I mean Jamie… I mean you?" asked Jesse confused.

"I don't know, I can feel all of your emotions but it hurts me it makes me feel dizzy, sick and gives me headaches," answered Emma.

"You're an empath, of course it makes sense. Jamie I need you to stop channelling through Emma. Also I need you to try to calm down," instructed Adam.

Sighing Emma replied, "Okay everyone please back off please."

It went silent and then Emma blinked her eyes once twice before looking at her team mates.

"Are you okay?" asked Adam.

"Yea, Jamie she is an empath," answered Emma.

"We know can you help her?" questioned Adam.

"I'll try," answered Emma.

Getting up Emma approached the girl, she noticed that the girl seemed to relax as she felt Emma's presence. But when Brennan tried to go to her, Jamie moaned in intense pain and curled more into a ball.

"Brennan stay back," instructed Emma.

"Why she's my sister?" questioned Brennan.

"Yes and you also cause her pain, I need to get her into the lab," answered Emma.

Stepping back Brennan began to pace back and forth, it was frustrating him that his sister was in pain and he couldn't help her.

"Jamie we know what is causing you pain," began Emma calmly, "but we need to move you to the lab will you allow Adam to help me?"

"Pain…" gasped out Jamie holding her head.

"I know it hurts, but if you only listen to my voice-ignore everything else-it won't hurt," replied Emma.

"…Okay…" choked out Jamie.

"Good girl," replied Emma, getting up she went over to the others.

"Well?" questioned Brennan.

"She's in a lot of pain, but I have got her to agree to let Adam help her to the lab," explained Emma.

"Why Adam and not me?" quizzed Brennan annoyed.

"Because your emotions are too strong for her," answered Emma.

"How?" asked Jesse, joining the conversation.

"Imagine it was though you have a needle stuck in your hand, the closer someone gets the further in the needle goes now if your related to her, its as though you are pushing the needle in and twisting it at the same time," explained Emma.

"Ouch," replied Jesse.

"Adam you ready?" asked Emma.

"Yep sure," answered Adam.

"Try to stay focused on one emotion," suggested Emma.

Once they were both kneeling next to Jamie, she began to moan in pain again and tried to roll away.

"Jamie remember what I said listen only to my voice," repeated Emma.

"…Pain…" sobbed out Jamie as she began to cry.

"Listen to my voice and my voice only," instructed Emma, nodding to Adam to pick her up, "The pain will go but we need to get you in the lab first."

All Jamie could do was let out a moan in acknowledgement as she felt herself being picked up and led into the lab.

Once in the lab the emotions subside slightly and the pain wasn't so bad, but it left her feeling drained and tired.

"Emma?" gasped out Jamie.

"I'm here just relax Adam is running some tests," soothed Emma, standing besides the young girl.

"I'm… sorry," apologized Jamie as the pain came back and she grimaced in pain.

"Don't be it is not your fault Jamie is the pain back?" asked Emma, when she noticed the girl grimace.

Nodding Jamie answered breathlessly, "Make…it…stop…anything…take…pain…away…"

"Just listen to me not the emotions, my voice," instructed Emma.

"Emma come here a minute," spoke up Adam.

"I'll be right back," commented Emma.

Going over to Adam she took a look at the scan results and it worried her.

"This cant be right, is it?" asked Emma concerned.

"I'm afraid so," answered Adam, "If she can't focus within the 48 hours there is a good possibility that she will either die or go insane,"

"What are we going to do?" questioned Emma.

"Try and talk her into focusing if that doesn't work I don't know," answered Adam.

Just as Emma was going to reply the power died on them. Looking at Jamie they noticed she had passed out but looking at the computer they noticed a residue of an electrical outburst.

"I'm going to find Brennan see if he can bring us back online. Once online put the force field around her," instructed Adam.

"Okay," replied Emma.

Just as Adam was leaving the lights, computers, and everything else came back online. Rushing over to the side Emma put the force field around Jamie to keep her stable.

"Hey guys I figured you would ask me to try to bring us back online so I did it before you guys asked," came Brennan's voice over the comm.-links.

"Thanks Brennan," replied Adam.

"How is Jamie?" asked Brennan.

"Not good she's unconscious at the moment," answered Adam.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Brennan asked, "Can you help her?"

"We'll come talk to you in a minute," answered Adam, deactivating his comm.

"What are you going to tell him?" asked Emma.

"The truth," answered Adam.

The two of them both left the lab and returned to the kitchen where Brennan was once again pacing, and Shalimar and Jesse were cleaning up.

"Well?" questioned Brennan impatiently.

"She is not doing good Brennan," began Adam, "The emotions she is feeling are too strong for her mind,"

"What are you saying Adam?" added Shalimar.

Sighing Adam answered, "If she can't control her powers in 48 hours there is the possibility she will either die or be insane,"

"NO you have to save her," snapped Brennan.

"I am doing everything I can which isn't a lot considering her abilities, there is very little I can do for her," admitted Adam.

"I will not loose my sister Adam, I won't loose her again because you _can't _do anything!" exclaimed Brennan angrily.

"Brennan, Adam is doing everything within his powers to help your sister," put in Shalimar.

Glaring at Adam, Brennan stormed out of the kitchen, glancing at the others Shalimar left to follow him and try to calm him down. Despite what she first thought of the girl Shalimar knew it would be a tragedy to loose her.

"Can you somehow connect to her?" asked Jesse.

"I don't know," answered Emma.

A thoughtful look crossed Adam's face as he asked, "What would happen if you did connect with her?"

"Anything could happen she could block me I could do more harm than good or I could help her focus," answered Emma.

"Do you think you would try it?" asked Adam.

"But I could speed the process up," protested Emma.

"Yeah but think about it Emma there is a possibility you could help her," encouraged Jesse.

"I don't know if there is a strong chance of her surviving I would but I don't know and I haven't got her permission," countered Emma.

"You have my consent," spoke out Brennan.

Turning around Emma asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes please Emma, if there is nay chance it will help," answered Brennan.

"You do realize there is a chance it will kill her," reasoned Adam.

"I know and I wish there was another way I really do, but there isn't," explained Brennan, "I left her once when she was six and look what happened I'm not going to leave her when she needs me the most,"

"Okay I will do it," agreed Emma, "But none of you-except Adam-are to come near the lab,"

"Why?" asked Jesse curiously.

"Because it means I will have to concentrate harder which in turn tires me out quicker," explained Emma.

"How long will it take?" questioned Brennan.

"_If _it works I will be connected to her for about two hours," answered Emma.

"Will you be safe?" asked Jesse concerned.

Smiling softly Emma answered, "It's just like going on a mission but I'll be as safe as possible,"

"If Emma is going to do this then we need to start," interrupted Adam.

"Good luck Em and tell her we are all waiting for her to get better so we can go shopping again," replied Shalimar.

"I will do," responded Emma.

"Hey Em would you tell her…um… tell her I love her," put in Brennan quietly.

"I don't need to she already knows," replied Emma.

Adam and Emma re-entered the lab, whilst Emma got comfortable Adam hooked up another computer with it showing Emma's vital signs.

"Ready?" asked Adam.

"As I'll ever be," answered Emma, sitting Indian style.

"Try your best," replied Adam.

Nodding her head Emma closed her eyes and pulled her mind into the black calm space she used when meditating before pushing into Jamie-Clair mind.

Adam watched as Emma connected with Jamie and he let out a sigh as he sat in the lab and watched there vital signs, hoping it would work.

* * *

Inside Jamie-Clair's mind

* * *

_Emma found herself in what looked like a crowd of people but instead of faces they had words written on there faces, words like: happy, content, sad, angry._

_Somewhere in the distance she heard a small sniffling noise, following the noise Emma reached a open circle with Jamie-Clair sitting in the middle and the faceless people walking around he all directing there emotions at her._

_Pushing past the faceless people, Emma ran over to Jamie and kneeled down in front of her._

"_Jamie look at me," instructed Emma gently._

"_No you're only an emotion and you will hurt me," whimpered Jamie._

"_Jamie-Clair the last thing I said to you was 'I will be back in a minute' do you remember?" asked Emma kindly._

_Looking up Jamie answered uncertainly, "Yeah I remember, but you aren't Emma you can't be,"_

"_Why can't I be?" questioned Emma._

"_I don't know because this is my unconscious," answered Jamie._

_Smiling softly Emma replied, "I used my telempathic abilities to connect to you, this maybe your unconscious but I am here."_

_There was a pause of noise before the crowd of faceless people took a step towards Jamie, causing her to curl up even more._

"_I'm sorry," apologized Jamie quietly._

"_Why are you sorry?" asked Emma, she was shocked when the crowd of people moved in it obviously meant she was deteriorating._

_Rocking back and forth Jamie answered, "Because I couldn't fight this and now I'm just being weak in not fighting and I won't ever see Brennan again,"_

"_Jamie you will see Brennan again, I know it is scary when you lose control believe me. But you always fight to the end no matter what and if you can't fight then you go around the obstacle there is always way around things," explained Emma._

_Emma knew that if Jamie-Clair did give up fighting then they young ril wouldn't have still bin here, literally waiting for someone to save her. Emma also knew that if Jamie did give up now then they would both die no questions asked._

"_But how do I go around this? All I see and feel is pain," asked Jamie confused and scare._

"_By listening to me, following my instructions," answered Emma, "Stop listening to the emotions listens to your self; tell yourself you are in control not the emotions. The emotions are not there."_

_Jamie-Clair looked unconvinced at the first but gave it again, slowly she began to say: -_

"_I am in control; there is only my emotion," _

_Emma watched as slowly-very slowly-the crowd of faceless people began thinning. After what seemed like an eternity of Jamie chanting the crowd had disappeared leaving only Emma and Jamie._

"_That's it you can stop chanting," instructed Emma._

_Slowly stopping the chanting Jamie asked, "What happened?"_

"_You went round your obstacle and you won," answered Emma._

"_Great thank you," thanked Jamie smiling._

"_Now I have to leave and you will as well in you mind I want you to keep saying those words," replied Emma, standing up, "Oh and Jamie Brennan sends his love."_

_Emma laughing at the little dance Jamie performed out of her happiness. Slowly Emma cut off the connection to Jamie._

* * *

_Back in reality_

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and groaned at the headache she had, sitting up she saw Adam bent over the computer working on something.

"You know anyone would have thought you'd be sleeping on the job," commented Emma.

Looking up from his work Adam smiled and went over to Emma and asked, "Did it work?"

"Go see for yourself," answered Emma.

Going over to another console Adam took down the force field surrounding Jamie's body and went and checked on her only to find her awake.

"Hey Adam," greeted Jamie softly.

"Hey yourself, you gave us all a fright back there," replied Adam.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too," apologized Jamie yawning as her eyes drifted close once more.

"Just rest," responded Adam.

Jamie managed to nod her head before she succumbed to sleep once more. Smiling at the good outcome Adam draped a blanket over the sleeping teenager before going back over to Emma.

"How are you?" asked Adam.

"Fine, a headache and a little bit of cramp in my legs. How long was I connecting to her?" answered Emma quietly.

"About two hours," replied Adam, "Come on lets go tell the others."

Helping Emma up, Adam held her as they left the lab. The two found the others in the rec room they all looked nervous and agitated.

As they entered Brennan stood up and asked, "What happened?"

"Its good news, Jamie managed to black the excess amount of emotions," answered Emma swaying.

"Here sit down," replied Adam, sitting her next to Jesse.

"Is she awake? Can I go see her? Will she be okay?" questioned Brennan in quick succession.

"No she isn't awake, after a while she will be perfectly okay. Yes you can see her in the morning though," explained Emma, subconsciously leaning on Jesse.

"Why eventually?" questioned Brennan.

Sighing Emma answered, "Because she can only block them, she needs to learn to use them now I'm sorry bit I have to go rest."

Jesse helped Emma to her room before also calling it a night. Brennan stood at the doorway to the lab watching his baby sister sleep before Shalimar dragged him away telling him he needed sleep.

Adam stayed up most of the night keeping watch on Jamie before calling it a night at 1 in the morning.

* * *

Opening her eyes Jamie realized that it was morning, letting out a sigh she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and was going to sit up when someone said,

"You aren't to move," commented Brennan.

Looking towards the door Jamie smiled and replied, "Fair enough it just means you'll have to come here."

Going over to his sister's side he pulled her into a hug regardless of the fact his team mates could easily walk in on him.

"I was so scared," whispered Jamie.

Pulling away Brennan asked, "But you're okay now?"

"Sure I just never want to lose control like that again," answered Jamie shuddering slightly.

"And you won't," spoke up Adam.

Turning to the door a smile bloomed on Jamie's face as all the team stood there looking at her.

"So how do you feel now?" asked Shalimar.

Shrugging Jamie answered, "Fine,"

"Well you are far from fine," began Adam, "Emma only helped you block the emotions you have to learn to use your new abilities,"

"Okay that's fine," agreed Jamie, "So am I allowed to leave?"

"I would rather you stay but if you feel fine and you take it easy then yes you can go just don't over do it," advised Adam.

Smiling brightly Jamie replied, "Of course I'll take it easy."

Getting up Jamie swayed slightly before Brennan steadied her and the five of them left the lab and went down to the rec room.

"So what are we going to do today?" questioned Jamie, sitting down in the chair.

"You are just resting this morning, before Emma helps you control your abilities this afternoon," instructed Brennan.

"And if I'm good girl do I get a gold star?" asked Jamie sarcastically.

The others were trying to hide there smiles as Brennan glared at them before turning his attention back to his baby sister.

"Don't be sarcastic Jamie-Clair you nearly died!" responded Brennan.

"I know honestly I do, but I didn't and I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so please just let me get back to normal. As the saying goes what doesn't kill you makes you strong," replied Jamie.

"But you need to take it easy even Adam said so," countered Brennan.

Sighing Jamie replied, "Okay for the next week I shall only train with Emma for two hours each day, my elemental abilities won't matter. Is that okay?"

Jamie knew he wouldn't be able to say 'no' especially if she compromised with him and made it sound as though he was getting things his way.

"Okay, deal. But once training is finished I want you back in here relaxing," answered Brennan.

"Deal," agreed Jamie.

"So do you want to try read some emotions now?" asked Emma.

"Yep, sure," answered Jamie.

Getting up Jamie followed Emma out of the rec room and up the steps to the dojo and following Emma's lead she sat down.

"So how do I read peoples emotions?" asked Jamie.

"Okay you have to focus on one person but don't try me," answered Emma.

"Why not you?" asked Jamie curiously.

"Because I keep my emotions tightly under wraps and no one has so far gotten past my mental barriers. Lets see try Jesse," explained Emma.

"Okay," replied Jamie.

Focusing on Jesse, Jamie managed to find him still in the rec room.

"Right now try to feel what he is feeling, the empathic abilities will let you feel his emotions and they will guide you on how to use them, just trust yourself," instructed Emma.

Nodding her head Jamie closed her eyes and tried to feel what Jesse was feeling; at first she couldn't feel anything. Focusing a little harder it was like a light bulb had been switched on and she could his emotions at that precise moment; Happy and a slight bit of concern for Emma. Jamie felt the empathic abilities run through her as though it was water sliding down her throat.

Emma who had been watching the teenager carefully and she knew by the expression on Jamie's face that she had managed to tap into her powers.

"Right now you've done that, block them again just as I taught you last night," instructed Emma.

Jamie remembered how she had blocked the emotions the other night. Focusing on only her emotions Jamie pulled herself back to the present.

Opening her eyes she saw a smiling Emma sitting in front of her, cracking a smile of her own she asked.

"Did I do it right?"

"Yep, eventually it will come naturally and you won't have to focus as much," answered Emma.

"Cool but do we have to sit Indian style 'cause it kills my legs?" replied Jamie stretching her legs out.

"For now yes, once it comes naturally you will be walking around and then either get a hit of someone or you will be able to tune into people," explained Emma.

"Okay that's fair enough," replied Jamie, "Let me try again."

The two girls spent the two hours in the dojo, after about half-an-hour Jamie found it easier to tune into people.

They also got Brennan to help, Emma told him where to stand-without Jamie hearing-and then asked Jamie how close he was by how powerful his emotions were.

It took Jamie a few tries before she got it right, she figured out that the further away the person was the less intense their emotions were. Where as if the person was standing right next to her it was extremely intense and she didn't need to extend her abilities to much otherwise she would feel intense pain.

But with some more advance calming and focusing techniques from Emma, Jamie was able to control the intense pain.

Jamie was half relieved and half disappointed when Brennan said her two hours were up. But as she sat alone in the rec room watching a random DVD-that she had no idea was called-she kept creating electricity arcs.

Getting bored with the movie, Jamie switched it off and created another arc it seemed her new empathic abilities hadn't interfered with her elemental abilities. Creating another arc she had an idea, _I wonder if I can use my elemental and empathy abilities together, _thought Jamie.

Sitting Indian style on the couch Jamie focused on the empathic abilities and as they opened up she created electrical arch. What she wasn't expecting was the amount of love was pouring out of the four team mates.

Closing off her senses, Jamie killed the electrical arc. _Well that explains a few things, like the concern for Emma I picked up from Jesse, _thought Jamie as she uncrossed her legs, _but what about Brennan could he also love Emma or is it Shalimar?_

_URGH! It is confusing; I am never going to fall in love especially if it is this confusing._

Getting up Jamie left the rec room and was passing the dojo when she saw Jesse and Brennan fighting several GSA holograms.

Intrigued Jamie carried on walking till she came to the steps that led to the computer and sat down watching them fight.

An hour later and the fighting was coming to a head, as Jesse massed out and pushed several GSA agents off the dojo and Brennan sent a electrical charge at them which in turn ended the programme.

Getting up Jamie walked over to them and waited for them to notice her, surprisingly it was Jesse who spotted her first.

"Hey Jamie, I thought you were watching a DVD?" asked Jesse.

"I was I go bored. So I decided to go to my room, but I got distracted by you two," explained Jamie.

"As in empathically?" asked Brennan concerned.

"No, don't worry so much I was just intrigued by how well you both fight," answered Jamie.

"Yeah well it takes ages to fight as well as we do," replied Jesse.

"And you both still get beaten by me," came Shalimar's voice.

"Yeah well you always cheat and use your abilities," grumbled Brennan.

"Oh stop being such a baby," replied Shalimar, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Where's Em?" asked Jesse.

"In with Adam," answered Shalimar.

Jamie was content to stand and listen but after Shalimar had said that Jesse's concern went right up. Wit the concern being so strong Jamie stumbled backwards onto the computer console and started the blocking process.

"Is she alright?" asked Jesse.

"Could you please lessen your concern," spoke up Jamie.

Looking to his sister Brennan asked, "Can you block it?"

"Yes just," answered Jamie, straightening out.

"Jess she is fine, just her monthly check up," added in Shalimar.

Jamie let out a sigh of relief as Jesse's concern disappeared slightly; smiling softly Jamie left the others there and went into her bedroom.

Getting undressed Jamie crawled into her bed and fell asleep instantly, still wondering how long it would last before they all realized they liked each other.

* * *

Two months later and Jamie-Clair Adrianna Warbaton had settled into her life at Sanctuary very well. After she had been there for a week, Proxy Blue had picked up a disappearance at the social centre and the social worker Kath had said she got knocked unconscious by some sort of electricity from a girl that matched Jamie's description.

Adam had sent Brennan and Jesse over to the social centre to try and sort things out. They had returned with good news, after Brennan had explained that he was Jamie's brother and proved it the social worker-Kath-had taken Jamie's name off the 'Foster home needed' list and onto 'living with family' list.

Over the weeks the team had come up with a teaching schedule for Jamie so she would be up to the right level once she joined a high school.

She had also met some other new mutants that had been chased down by the GSA or just wanted a safe place to go before the GSA caught wind of them and hunted them down.

Many of the new mutants that were brought back to Sanctuary didn't know what they were and were very confused and frightened.

Once when Mutant X came back without the new mutant they explained to her that the man had decided to go to the GSA instead of the safe house.

Also over the two months Jamie learned to control and use her empathic abilities with ease, it didn't require her to concentrate as much as to read someone emotions but it sometimes-especially if she was tired-took a lot out of her when she had to keep her barriers up all the time.

Sometimes if she was in Sanctuary alone due to the others being out on a mission, Jamie would sit in the middle of the dojo and completely open up which meant she could feel everything.

Whilst she was open like that she read her family's emotions and yet again the one emotion she felt from the four team mates was love.

It didn't take long for Jamie figure out who loved whom. Brennan and Shalimar liked each other and Jesse and Emma liked each other. Many a time when she thought Emma wasn't looking Jamie tried to read her emotion's but it was like a brick wall and she kept ramming into it.

After three weeks of living with Adam, Emma, Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan, Jamie began to think of them as family and it made her feel happy that she had finally found a family that wanted her.

Jamie had also bin thinking of changing her name from Warbaton to Mulwray, but she hadn't got up the courage to ask Brennan.

For now she was more concerned about setting Shalimar and Brennan and Jesse and Emma up, but she couldn't it on her own and she was sure that if she asked either of them they would click on to what she was up to.

"Is anyone gonna eat that last slice of pizza?" asked Jesse eyeing the last slice of pepperoni pizza hungrily.

"Yes I'm sure Adam would want some," answered Shalimar.

"I'll take it to him, before black-hole-stomach here eats it," offered Jamie,

Another thing she had caught onto was that they would all tease each other merciless which brought no end of good-natured bantering.

"That's okay I'm sure I can," replied Shalimar holding the plate.

Standing up Jamie added, "Yeah but I want to talk to him, so I will,"

"Fair enough," agreed Shalimar handing over the plate.

"Is everything okay Jamie?" asked Brennan before she left the kitchen.

"I'm fine Bren, I just want to talk to him," answered Jamie.

Over the last two months Brennan had laid off his protectiveness a bit and he only worried if she was pulled off into the lab or she asked for them to try to damper their emotions.

"Okay as long as you're sure?" questioned Brennan.

Rolling her eyes Jamie answered, "You're doing it again, now I'm gonna take this to Adam before it goes cold."

Jamie left the kitchen shaking her head and headed to the lab opening the door she entered and closed it behind her she found Adam bent over a computer screen obviously reading his findings.

Clearing her throat Jamie said, "I brought you the last slice of pizza,"

Looking up Adam replied, "Thank you, just leave it there and I'll get it in a minute,"

"Okay," responded Jamie placing the plate on the table and leaving.

As she walked to her bedroom she knew she couldn't have asked him what to do over such a trivial matter especially when he was so engrossed by his work. Entering her bedroom Jamie sat on her bed Indian style and picked up her book; _Kisscut _by _Karin Slaughter, _and began to read it.

* * *

Back in the kitchen………………

* * *

"What did she mean I was doing it again?" asked Brennan once Jamie had left.

"Worrying too much," answered Emma.

"I was only asking if she was okay though," countered Brennan,

"But twice I mean really Brennan you only needed to ask once," pointed out Shalimar.

Sighing Brennan replied, "You're right I was worrying too much,"

"Glad to hear you agree with us which means you get to clean up," responded Shalimar smiling and getting up.

"And where are you going?" asked Brennan.

"To see if Adam has done with his plate," answered Shalimar.

Leaving the others to the cleaning up Shalimar headed towards the lab she saw Jamie head round the corner and enter her room, Shalimar carried on and entered the lab to see Adam eating his slice of pizza.

"Hey Adam," greeted Shalimar.

Swallowing his mouthful of pizza Adam asked, "Hi Shalimar what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just came to see if Jamie was alright?" answered Shalimar curiously.

"Yes I'm sure she is why?" asked Adam puzzled.

"Because she came to talk to you," answered Shalimar.

"She didn't stay she gave me the pizza and left, why is something wrong with her?" replied Adam.

"I dunno she said there wasn't. I was just curious if something was wrong," answered Shalimar.

Finishing off the pizza crust Adam asked, "Do you know where she is?"

"She went to her room," answered Shalimar.

"Right I'll go talk to her, would you mind taking the plate for me?" questioned Adam.

"Of course I don't," answered Shalimar taking the plate.

Thanking her Adam left his lab and headed over to Jamie's room, knocking he heard a quiet 'come in' and entered to see Jamie sitting Indian style trying to read a book.

"Am I disturbing you?" asked Adam.

Looking up Jamie closed her book and answered, "No I wasn't really reading it anyway,"

Closing the door Adam sat on the end of the bed and replied, "Shalimar said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Its not that important it's just me being silly," responded Jamie.

"Well I'm here now just tell me," countered Adam.

Sighing Jamie answered, "It's not really me it's the others but is affecting me. You see they all like each other but both parties think it is unreciprocated love and it is getting to a point where I just wish they would get together already give me some peace,"

"Give you some peace?" asked Adam.

"Its beginning to affect my empathy, sometimes the emotions are that strong I can't block them," answered Jamie.

"I can't help how they all feel about each other," replied Adam.

"This is why I didn't want to disturb you, but if they feel this strongly about each other couldn't we just set them up?" asked Jamie.

Adam had known about how several of the team members felt and he sometimes wondered how long it would take them to realize it.

"I don't know Jamie maybe we should just leave them to figure it out themselves," answered Adam, all thought he did highly doubt they would.

"No I refuse to feel any more unrequited love in one room!" protested Jamie.

"Okay, okay I'll help," agreed Adam.

"Thank you," replied Jamie.

"How do you plan to do it?" asked Adam.

"I thought maybe we could send them out a supposedly mission to get a new mutant but when they get to wherever they are sent they get taken to a table or something and so on and so forth," explained Jamie.

Quickly thinking it over Adam replied, "Okay I'll help just leave it with me, and I shall have them out on mission's tomorrow night,"

"Right and thanks for listening," thanked Jamie.

"No problem but next times just tell me, I won't mind," replied Adam getting up and heading out the door.

With a smile Jamie bid goodnight to Adam and then got undressed and settled down for the night, hopefully after tomorrow night she would get some peace.

* * *

There was a lot of noise as they were getting ready the following night, Adam had given them an hour to get ready to meet several new mutants at two locations in restaurants.

Jamie was waiting outside Shalimar's room, where Shalimar and Emma were getting ready. _For a supposed mission they are surly taking their time, _thought Jamie smiling at the plan.

"Are you two ready yet?" called Jamie.

She had been sitting on Shalimar's bed watching them agree on something then change there minds, Jamie had commented that they were going on a mission not a date.

Shalimar had stated quiet irritably that if she wasn't going to be helpful then leaves, so Jamie had stood up and left.

"In a minute," called back Emma.

Shaking her head Jamie headed back to the reflection pool where Brennan and Jesse were waiting.

"Hey look at you two you scrub up nice," commented Jamie.

"Thanks," replied Brennan.

They were both wearing black suits, with white shirts and dark blue ties.

"Shal and Em are still getting ready," added Jamie.

"Still? It's a mission not a date," responded Brennan.

"Well you know those two," put in Jesse.

"Yeah but speaking of going out are you going to be alright here alone?" asked Brennan.

"Yes, besides I'm not going to be alone, Adam will be here if anything goes wrong," explained Jamie realizing too late she had said too much.

"Why would something go wrong?" asked Jesse.

"No reason I just meant with your missions," answered Jamie, "The others are coming," added Jamie turning around.

"I thought you were empathic not feral?" asked Brennan teasingly.

"They're happy," answered Jamie, "I doubt very much I am a elemental, pisonic and feral,"

"You know she has a point Brennan," agreed Jesse.

Turning around Jamie ignored Brennan's reply, as she saw what Shalimar and Emma were wearing and she was sure had she been male she wouldn't have been able to resist them.

Shalimar was dressed in a red dress that had no back and slits up the leg. Emma was dressed in a short deep purple skirt and halter neck top.

"You both look gorgeous," admitted Jamie.

"Thanks I was just something we put together quickly," replied Shalimar.

"Well no matter how long you took you both look beautiful don't you agree Brennan, Jesse?" asked Jamie looking over her shoulder.

What Jamie saw made her laugh both of them were staring at the girls with mouths hanging open.

"You're both drooling," commented Jamie.

Both Brennan and Jesse closed there mouths simultaneously sending Jamie into a fit of giggles.

"Um… I think we should…um…go yeah we should go," suggested Brennan tripping over his words.

Jamie sat down on the platform as she carried on laughing so hard it hurt her sides and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Shalimar.

"Okay we'll meet back up here once we've finished," added Emma.

"Right come on," replied Brennan.

The team split into there groups and headed out to the garage, Jamie had clamed down enough to bid them all bye before she headed back inside and into the lab where Adam was working.

"Can I talk to you a second?" asked Jamie.

Looking up from his work Adam answered, "Yes sure what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just thought I should let you know the others have left and I'm going to meditate but……" trailed off Jamie.

"But what?" asked Adam.

Sighing Jamie answered, "I'm going to open up fully with my abilities fully exposed,"

"Your empathic ones?" questioned Adam.

"Yea," responded Jamie.

"I would rather you didn't encase you lost control," advised Adam.

"I've done it before, I only told you encase something does go wrong. Which it won't," replied Jamie.

"You've done it before, when?" asked Adam.

"The other day, look we don't know how long the others are going to be so I need to go now," answered Jamie.

"Fine, I'll work at the console near the dojo," replied Adam.

Just shrugging Jamie left the lab and walked up the stairs to the dojo. She sat Indian style in the middle of the dojo Jamie waited till Adam had set up and he carried on with his research, then she closed her eyes.

At first it was just a calm blackness no one's emotion to disturb her, then it was as though people had started talking to her.

Knowing that was her empathic ability she pushed them further to the front and the further she pushed the more people she felt.

A few minutes alter she opened her eyes all the over the country she could feel people's emotions and they were coursing through her veins. Jamie felt everything including the GSA agents, feelings which were mostly bitter.

But something didn't feel right, she somehow connected to a person and all of a sudden she was able to control his emotions, and it scared her as she couldn't control it.

"ADAM!" shouted Jamie as she made him feel angry.

Adam had been working quietly at the computer console; he was slightly disappointed in Jamie in the fact that she had told no one of her opening up her empathic abilities right up. Adam heard his name being shouted, turning around he saw a scared look on Jamie's face.

Running up the steps Adam knelt besides Jamie and asked, "What is it?"

"Something has gone wrong, I'm controlling someone's emotions and I can't stop," answered Jamie panicked.

"Who's?" asked Adam.

"I don't know I can't stop it!" exclaimed Jamie as the man suddenly became furious.

"Okay you need to calm down," instructed Adam, "And Then block the connection to the person.

"H-How?" asked Jamie frightened.

"Block him with the technique Emma told you when you first realized you were an empath," answered Adam.

"O-Okay," replied Jamie.

Closing her eyes Jamie concentrated on blocking the connection, when that didn't seem to work she concentrated even harder on severing the connection.

Scrunching up her face Jamie put even more strength into it and after a few minutes she felt it was though it had worked and the man she had been controlling was now hopefully controlling his own emotions again.

Slowly Jamie opened her eyes and saw a concerned look Adam's face.

"Well?" asked Adam.

"I did it," answered Jamie coldly.

"Well done," replied Adam.

A white hot rage took over he as Jamie snapped, "I wouldn't even have to do that, if you hadn't changed peoples genes,"

"What?" questioned Adam incredulously.

"I mean what gave you the right to play god!" exclaimed Jamie furiously.

"Now hang on a minute without our interference you and every other child of Genomex would have died!" defended Adam.

Standing up Jamie retorted, "Then wasn't it better to let them die than to let them live like this!"

Without another word Jamie stormed off the dojo and went into her room slamming the door behind her. Once she sat down on her bed it was as thought she had just woken up everything was a little foggy but it became clearer until she realized what she had said.

_Oh no, _thought Jamie, _I just…I am in serious trouble. _Tears began to fall down her face as she realized what she had said to Adam.

Laying on her side Jamie began sobbing into her pillow she had never felt so angry at one person but she also knew it wasn't he, it was the man's anger but how could she explain that to Adam.

After awhile Jamie fell asleep oblivious to the outside world for now.

* * *

"Jamie yo' Jamie!" called Brennan.

Blinking her eyes Jamie asked, "What?"

It was breakfast time the next day and she hadn't seen Adam yet and was dreading the time when she would have to face him.

"I've been trying to grab your attention for the last few minutes, are you alright?" replied Brennan.

"Um…yeah sure, why did you want my attention?" questioned Jamie.

"Because we know what you and Adam did," answered Brennan smiling.

"We didn't do anything, I swear," replied Jamie too quickly.

"Um… Jamie you set me and Shal and Emma and Jess up. What's up you and Adam are acting very strange this morning?" asked Brennan worriedly.

Shrugging Jamie mumbled, "Nothing, I'm just a little out of it,"

So far the man who had controlled her last night hadn't returned and Jamie was petrified of the time when he would come again.

"Hey I just came from the lab, Adam wants two of us to go grocery shopping," interrupted Emma, entering the kitchen.

"I'll go," replied Jamie quickly.

"Shal will you go?" asked Emma.

"Not my turn besides me and Brennan have things to do, Jesse can go," answered Shalimar.

"Why me? I went last time," complained Jesse.

"Because I'm busy in the lab with Adam and Shal and Brennan are also busy. Please Jesse do it for me," replied Emma.

"Fine I'll go, come on Jamie," responded Jesse.

Just as Jamie passed Emma, Emma picked up a vision of Adam and Jamie arguing on the dojo, she even heard what they were saying.

Coming out of the vision Emma saw that Jamie had gone, sighing she went back to the lab to try to get an answer out of Adam, because she was pretty sure that it meant something was going to happen……

* * *

Meanwhile in the car…………

* * *

Jamie was sitting staring out of the window as several bits of scenery went by. Letting out a sigh she looked down at her knees and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Jesse, he hadn't missed the silence that Jamie had created.

"I dunno," answered Jamie.

"Look what ever it is you can tell me and I won't tell Brennan if you don't want me too?" asked Jesse concerned.

"Something happened last night," answered Jamie talking around the sudden lump in her throat.

"Jamie what happened?" questioned Jesse bluntly, he was growing worried now.

Sniffling Jamie explained, "I opened my empathic abilities right up so I could feel everyone's emotions but something went wrong I somehow connected to a man's anger. Adam helped me to break the connection-I think-and I…I said I wouldn't needed his help if he hadn't changed our genes. We argued some more before I turned around and said 'you had no right to play god' and I stormed off to my room,"

"But it was just an argument a silly argument and all you have to do is say sorry," replied Jesse.

"There's something else," admitted Jamie.

"What?" asked Jesse as he turned into the supermarket car park.

"I got to my room and it was thought I had just woken up," answered Jamie, "Jesse what happens if Adam doesn't want me living at Sanctuary any more?"

Parking the car Jesse answered, "That isn't going to happen Adam may be angry but he won't kick you out. Now lets get the shopping done so we can get back home and this mess can be sorted out,"

"Okay and Jess thanks for listening," replied Jamie.

"No problem, that's what family is for," responded Jesse.

The duo got out of the car and headed into the supermarket, they never saw the woman smirk then take out her phone and phone for back up.

* * *

Back at Sanctuary………

* * *

Emma re-entered the lab to see Adam bent over a computer staring at it, but he obviously wasn't reading what was on the screen.

"What's wrong Adam?" asked Emma concerned.

Looking up Adam answered, "Nothing, nothing is wrong,"

Sighing Emma replied, "I know about the argument between you and Jamie-Clair,"

"Did she tell you?" asked Adam.

"No I picked up a vision from Jamie, I'm sure she didn't mean it," answered Emma.

Letting out a tired sigh Adam replied, "there was so much bitterness in her voice I just don't understand if she felt that wronged by me then why pretend to like me for over three months, maybe everything she said was true,"

"No its not," responded Emma.

"Yes it was, if we didn't play god with the genetic code none of you would have been like you today," countered Adam.

"True but none of us would be alive now if you didn't play god," replied Emma, "Look once Jamie comes back I'll talk to her, but other wise do not beat yourself up over it,"

"Okay because I have no idea why she was like that," responded Adam.

Nodding Emma directed there attention back to the work they were doing.

* * *

An hour later in the supermarket…………

* * *

Jesse and Jamie were standing in a queue with three other people in front of them with there own trolley loads.

Sighing Jamie said, "I'm gonna go have a look at the magazines,"

"Okay but keep your eyes open," warned Jesse.

"Please it's a public place they won't try anything," replied Jamie rolling her eyes.

"Just keep your eyes open and shout if anything happens," advised Jesse.

Just nodding Jamie went around the tall shelves and was hidden from view scanning the mags Jamie picked up an interesting looking one and began reading it.

Flicking through the mag she never saw the women and three men come up behind her till someone smothered her mouth and nose with a cloth that had a sleeping agent on it and she passed out.

"Pick her up, Mr Eckhart will be extremely pleased," commented the brunette women, "Get her out of here before anyone sees!"

"Yes Miss Castleton," replied the agents.

Picking the teenager up, the GSA agents left through the fire escape and put her into the back of the SUV vans before they took off back to Genomex.

Jesse had put the shopping in the boot; he had gone through the tills and packed it before he realized Jamie hadn't come back. Thinking that she may be waiting by the car he had left the shop and packed the shopping into the boot.

"JAMIE!" shouted out Jesse.

Heading back to the shop he saw a suspicious looking SUV van taking off at top speed down the road. Growing slightly worried Jesse ran back into the shop and down the magazines aisle.

On the floor was a magazine and a 'I'm sorry' card', bending down he noticed he noticed that there was something shiny catching the light under the mag.

Picking the mag up Jesse saw the ring that Brennan had given her, when she had first arrived. Picking it up he pocketed it and stood up, glancing up and down the aisle there wasn't anyone around making it safe for him to use his comm.-link.

"Brennan, Shalimar, Emma, Adam is anyone there?" asked Jesse.

"We're here Jess what's up?" came Brennan's voice.

"Its Jamie I think she was picked up by the GSA," replied Jesse.

"You think! You were suppose to be watching her!" exclaimed Brennan.

"I know, I know she wanted to have a look at the mags I let her whilst I put the shopping in the car," replied Jesse.

"Okay Jesse come back there is nothing you can do there," spoke up Adam.

"Okay I'll see you in about an hour," replied Jesse.

Leaving the shop Jesse got in his car and headed back to Sanctuary hoping that Eckhart wouldn't be able to subvert her.

* * *

Jamie-Clair came to a few hours later, opening her eyes she found herself chained to a metal chair with several guards either side of her.

The door opened and Eckhart and Thorn walked in Jamie shivered at the feeling of coldness and bitterness she felt coming from Eckhart.

"Ah Miss Warbaton or is it Mulwray?" asked Eckhart.

"Its Warbaton," answered Jamie.

"Well Miss Warbaton it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've been waiting very long to see you," replied Eckhart.

"Well you'll just have to keep waiting as I plan to leave very soon," responded Jamie sarcastically.

Her sarcasm tone didn't help her much as she was struck across her face by Thorn.

"That wasn't very nice," commented Thorn.

"Mr Thorn perhaps it is best to get Miss Warbaton her new device she'll need whilst working for us," reasoned Eckhart.

"Very well Mr Eckhart," agreed Thorn.

"I refuse to work for you," spoke up Jamie.

Getting the subdermol governor Thorn walked behind her and said, "We thought you'd say that."

Jamie felt something cold pressed against the back of her neck then a minute passed before a sharp pain ran through her neck and down her back making her cry out in pain.

"What was that?" asked Jamie fearful.

"That Miss Warbaton was a subdermol governor," answered Eckhart, "Release her."

The two guards released her binds so she could get up, standing up Jamie created an electricity arc but before she could throw it pain ripped through her body making her fall to her knees.

"W-What…have…y-you…done?" gasped out Jamie.

"Lets just say it's our insurance, that you will reveal the location of Adam's little base," answered Eckhart.

"I don't know it," replied Jamie standing back up.

"We'll see, bring in Mr Thames," responded Eckhart.

Again the doors opened and in walked another suited up man, a man that Jamie seemed to recognise although she could quiet place her finger on who he was.

"Yes Mr. Eckhart?" asked the agent.

"Please see if Miss Warbaton knows the location of where Adam is hiding," answered Eckhart.

"It will be my pleasure Mr Eckhart," replied Mr Thames.

Standing in front of Jamie, Mr Thames placed a hand on the side of her head and a hand on his head and connected to her.

As he connected to her and started rifling through her memories and thoughts, Jamie realized who he was, he was the man she had connected to and made angry before he did the same to her.

Mr Thames finished five minutes later and pulled his hand away.

"Well?" asked Eckhart impatiently.

"She doesn't know sir," answered Mr Thames.

"Very well, Mr Thorn give her a phone and take her outside," instructed Eckhart.

"Mr Eckhart?" asked Thorn confused.

"So she can contact Adam and his people, she lures one out and we capture them they reveal the location of his base," explained Eckhart.

"Very well sir," replied Thorn, "Come on Miss Warbaton."

Not wanting to antagonize the GSA agent any further Jamie obediently followed Thorn out of the room and out of the Genomex building itself into a car park with barbed wire fence.

"Here and make it quick and don't even think of dropping any hints about our little plan," commented Thorn throwing her the phone.

Catching the phone Jamie dialled Sanctuary's number and walked out of earshot of Thorn before someone answered and she began talking quickly, "Adam its me Jamie I need you help but I don't have a lot of time to talk so just listen. Send the team out to back street avenue but only let Brennan come down the alley way the others need to wait around the corner get rid of the waiting GSA agents and then come around the corner,"

"Put that phone done now Miss Warbaton," called Thorn walking over to her.

Jamie closed the phone off, turning around she saw a evil smirk on Thorn's face and she shivered at the gleam in his eye's.

* * *

Jamie and Thorn were waiting down the alley way waiting for Brennan to show up, she hoped her plan worked.

Around five past two Brennan strolled down the alley way looking for his sister as soon as he saw her with Thorn he pretended to look surprised and confused.

"Jamie what are you doing with him?" asked Brennan.

"Ah Mr Mulwray, nice of you to join us," answered Thorn.

"Excuse me pal but I was talking to my sister," retorted Brennan.

"Very well Miss Warbaton your _brother _wants to talk to you, why don't you explain what's going to happen to him," suggested Thorn.

Stepping forward Jamie prayed the plan had worked as she said, "I'm sorry Brennan it's a trap I set you up."

That was the queue for the GSA agents to come out and take Brennan hostage, but instead of the GSA though Mutant X came around the corner.

"You see Thorn I knew my sister would never go over to the GSA and she explained to us what we were to do," commented Brennan.

Panicking Thorn pulled out his gun and pointed it at Brennan.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, as I see it you're outnumbered," spoke out Shalimar.

"I wouldn't say that," replied Thorn.

Instead of aiming the gun at Brennan Thorn took hold of Jamie and jabbed the gun into her side.

"BRENNAN!" shouted Jamie frightened.

"It's okay Jamie, Thorn let her go," ordered Brennan.

"Now this is how it's going to work you are all going to let me go and you won't get hurt," instructed Thorn.

"What about Jamie?" asked Adam.

"This little freak is coming with me," answered Thorn.

Thorn began moving forward with a tearful Jamie being pushed along by the gun as he passed Shalimar she grabbed hold of Jamie and pulled her away from Thorn but not before he had pulled the trigger shooting her in the left hand side of her torso.

AS Thorn took off up the alley way Jamie collapsed on to the floor crying as a blood puddle began to form on the ground around her, and she began to feel numb.

Kneeling besides his sister Brennan said, "Hold on we're going to get you back to Sanctuary.

"It…hurts…" gasped out Jamie, as more blood fell from her side.

Ripping off the sleeve of his jumper and coat Adam knelt down and began stuffing the material into the wound to stop it bleeding, and then he wrapped the other piece around her side as a bandage.

"Adam…sorry…" apologized Jamie choking.

"Shush don't talk just rest. We'll be home soon," replied Adam, tying the bandage tightly.

Jamie cried out in pain as the bandage pulled tight and then she was lifted up by Brennan hiding her face in Brennan's chest, she tried to block out the intense pain.

The team rushed as quickly as they could to the double helix and then took off back to Sanctuary.

Brennan put Jamie on the lab chair and was then ushered out so Adam could work.

"Jamie I need to open your side up to take out the bullet, do I have your consent?" asked Adam.

"…Yes…" gasped out Jamie.

The next thing Jamie knew was a warm sensation travelling up her arm and into her head before she was consumed by blackness.

* * *

Outside the lab…………

* * *

Brennan was pacing back and forth on the reflection pool platform, it was going to be a long time to wait and he felt absolutely useless.

"Hey Bren come and sit down," suggested Shalimar.

"I can't," replied Brennan still pacing.

"Brennan, Jamie will be fine now come and relax," instructed Shalimar.

"You don't know that!" exclaimed Brennan.

"No I don't but you will be no good to her if you collapse from exhaustion," pointed out Shalimar.

Brennan stopped pacing and looked at Shalimar before sighing and stepping down and was engulfed in a hug.

"I don't want to loose her," whispered Brennan.

"No one does and we won't," replied Shalimar.

"It should have been me in there," responded Brennan.

"Don't say that Brennan no one knew Thorn would do that," reasoned Shalimar.

Pulling away Brennan replied, "I'm going to go get some rest, would you wake me as soon as you know anything?"

"Of course I will," answered Shalimar.

Kissing her cheek Brennan left and headed to his room, he didn't know what he would do if Jamie didn't pull through.

* * *

Groggily Jamie opened her eyes it was light which meant it was morning. Breathing in deeply she pulled on her side which cause pain to run through her and she had to gasp for air to settle it down which of course didn't help just made it feel worse.

"Here this will help with the pain," came Adam's voice.

Looking to the left she saw Adam inject her with something and the pain instantly dulled to an ache.

"Water," croaked out Jamie.

"Here sip it," replied Adam, helping her drink.

Taking a swallow Jamie replied, "Thanks,"

"No problem how do you feel?" asked Adam.

"Like I got shot," answered Jamie smiling.

"Jamie!" exclaimed Brennan.

Going over to his sister he hugged her mindful of her side before pulling back and he noticed she was crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Brennan.

"I…thought I'd…never see…you again…" sobbed out Jamie.

"Didn't I tell you I'd look after you," replied Brennan, "And I did."

Jamie just nodded as she fell unconscious again; obviously she was still heavily under the sedation and pain killers.

* * *

Blinking open her eyes, Jamie realized she was in her bedroom laying on her bed. A beeping sound brought her attention to the right her room.

What she saw made her smile Brennan was sat in a chair with a blanket draped over him fast asleep. She also saw her computer screen programmed up with a heart monitor.

Letting out a yawn Jamie shuffled slightly in her bed, surprisingly only a small amount of pain raced through her side.

Settling back down she waited for Brennan to wake on his own, before she could think of anything else the bedroom door opened and Emma walked in.

"Hey," greeted Jamie quietly.

"Hi, I just came to see how you were doing?" asked Emma softly sitting on the left side of the bed.

"I don't hurt too much, how long have I been out?" questioned Jamie quietly.

"About 24 hours," answered Emma, "I know what happened between you and Adam,"

Letting out a sigh Jamie replied, "I didn't mean it,"

"What I don't get is why you were so angry at him, you never have been that angry at him before?" questioned Emma curiously.

Jamie just turned her head away and stared intently at the heart monitor. _What do I say, _thought Jamie helplessly, _I can not say I just lost it. I really don't know what to say._

"Jamie look at me," instructed Emma, once Jamie was looking at her she continued, "Jamie something happened, something neither you nor Adam are saying I'm I right?"

"Nothing happened," answered Jamie, as she felt her mind be invaded.

"Are you sure?" pressured Emma.

Losing her patients Jamie shouted, "NOTHING HAPPENED!"

The shout woke Brennan up who looked at both Emma and Jamie curiously.

"Wha's going on?" asked Brennan his voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing," answered Emma, "Right Jamie?"

When they both looked at Jamie they saw her staring at the far wall with a scowl on her face.

"Jamie?" asked Brennan, place a hand on her shoulder.

But it was a mistake as she turned her scowl into a smirk and faced Brennan. Looking down at his hand she brought up her other hand and sent an electrical arc at him.

Brennan grew slightly worried as she smirked at him. But he couldn't dwell on it long as he went flying into the heart monitor turning it off and knocking his head on the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Jamie this isn't you calm down," interrupted Emma, panicking.

"What's up don't like a bit of competition?" questioned Jamie coldly.

Sitting up she ignored her side and she pulled out several stitches and it began to bleed, and stood up now her smirk was gone to be replaced by a bored look.

"I'm bored now; I think I'll have a little fun. After all it isn't everyday you meet another pisonic that can be manipulated," sneered Jamie.

"Jamie this isn't you, you are injured you need help. Please let me help you, I can if you just try," pleaded Emma, holding her hands up in a surrenders jester.

Jamie stopped for a minute and closed her eyes it seemed as though she was having some sort of internal struggle before she fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"Emma…help…I'm…not…in…control…" begged Jamie as she felt him take over her mind again.

Quickly Emma activated her comm.-link and shouted, "ADAM, JESSE, AND SHALIMAR I NEED HELP IN JAMIE'S ROOM!"

Jamie stood up again, but there was a blood stain on her top and on the floor where she had pulled open her wound. But by the look in her face it seemed she didn't notice it and obviously didn't feel any of the pain.

"That was a very stupid thing to do," retorted Jamie, obviously talking to her self more than Emma.

The door to her bedroom burst open and Adam, Jesse and Shalimar came in. quickly taking in the situation the three prepared themselves to stop Jamie at all costs.

"Emma are you hurt?" asked Adam.

"Not yet but she will be," answered Jamie coldly.

"She isn't in control, the fight you had with her it wasn't her," spoke Emma quickly.

"What?" asked Jesse confused.

"That's right she didn't realize that her empathic abilities would allow her to control emotions. This is just a little payback," explained Jamie.

"Emma can you help her?" asked Adam.

"No I can't connect to her as it is him who controls her mind," answered Emma.

"Now I'm bored again," sighed Jamie dramatically.

Creating two electricity arc's in each hand she hit both Emma and Shalimar before carrying on to the door but Jesse stood in her way.

"Move," instructed Jamie.

"No, Jamie I know you're in there and I also know that you have to fight him, I know you can," replied Jesse.

Again Jamie stopped but didn't fall or regain control but she had heard Jesse's words. Pushing him into the wall she stomped out leaving a trail of blood behind.

Whilst Jesse had been talking, Adam had waked up Shalimar, Emma, and Brennan.

"We need to get her to stop she can hear us and we need to help her," explained Adam, as they left the bedroom.

"How she isn't in control?" asked Shalimar stepping out of the room she added, "Wait a sec."

Everyone stopped and Shalimar turned her eyes gold and looked at the floor. Kneeling down on one knee she found a small spot of blood, and more leading towards the computers.

"What is it?" questioned Brennan.

Turning her eyes back to normal Shalimar got up and answered, "She's bleeding, there is a trail,"

"I think I know where she would go," replied Adam.

Taking the lead again, Adam led them towards the computers; sure enough Jamie was there just about to hack into the computers.

"JAMIE STOP!" shouted Brennan.

Looking up Jamie called back, "ITS TOO LATE YOUR LITTLE FREAK SISTER IS FADING AWAY!"

"No she isn't I can feel her she is growing strong," whispered Emma, "We just need to give her more time,"

"Time which we haven't got," replied Adam.

"Let me try," began Brennan, "JAMIE I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME AND I KNOW YOU AREN'T FADING AWAY!"

"YOUR SISTER IS INCHES FROM DEATH AS WE SPEAK SHE FALLS UNCONSCIOUS," called back Jamie, looking up from the console, "THERE IS NOTING YOU CAN DO TO HELP HER!"

"THERE IS, JAMIE I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! YOU NEED TO BREAK THE CONNECTION ONLY YOU CAN DO IT, BECOME YOUR OWN PERSON AGAIN! YOU ARE STRONG LIKE ME AND I KNOW YOU CAN BREAK FREE. JUST CONCENTRATE!" called back Brennan.

They all saw the struggle for a few minutes before she looked up and smiled. Everyone's stomach sank for a split second before the young girl in front of them collapsed onto the floor.

Running over they saw her shuffling towards the wall and she leant against it, but couldn't stop moving around as the pain hurt her.

"Jamie sit still," instructed Adam.

Sitting still Jamie replied, "Sorry,"

"Don't be it isn't your fault," responded Brennan.

Adam checked over Jamie's wound and realized that all she had done was pull out the stitches which opened the wound up slightly causing her to bleed.

"I need to get you into the lab," commented Adam.

"Okay is it bad?" asked Jamie.

"No I just need to re-stitch your side," answered Adam, "Can you stand?"

Nodding she grabbed onto his arm and pulled her self up and then they made there way slowly and carefully to the lab.

Entering the labe Adam eased her down on to the chair before going to get everything he needed.

"Adam about what I said the other day," began Jamie.

"Forget it, it obviously wasn't you," replied Adam, waving away the apology as he began to re-stitch her side.

"But the things I said I really didn't mean to it was like a rage that I had no control over," explained Jamie wincing as a stitch was pulled tight.

"Look after tonight I understand, and I don't hold it against you," replied Adam.

Jamie just nodded as her eye lids grew heavy and she fell into a natural deep sleep.

* * *

Three weeks later and Jamie was walking around, she had, had the stitches removed three days ago. But there was still the fact she had harmed her family and although they said it didn't matter to them, it mattered to her.

Jamie spent most of her time in her bedroom meditating she only appeared for meal times and her lessons.

AT the moment Jamie-Clair was sitting on her bed, meditating when she felt four people emotions at her door.

When they didn't immediately come in Jamie called, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE COME IN!"

The door opened and the four of them walked into Jamie's room.

"Are we disturbing you?" asked Brennan, taking in his sisters posture.

"No," answered Jamie opening her eyes and stretching out, "Did you all need something?"

"Why are you shutting yourself up in here?" asked Shalimar bluntly.

Sighing Jamie answered, "I'm not,"

"Jamie we are worried about you, you only come for meals and lessons. Talk to us we can help you if you tell us," replied Emma.

"There is nothing to tell," responded Jamie stubbornly.

"Look Jamie we have all been there and afterwards we didn't want to talk but after we did we felt better," admitted Jesse.

Turning away Jamie was silent for a few minutes before replying, "It was like watching a movie I coul see everything happen but couldn't stop it. I just prayed that he would either kill me or leave, but instead he taunted me. When I hit you three with electricity I felt him laughin ast me saying, 'they won't forgive you never'. He knew what he wanted and he nearly got it because of me,"

"Jamie," replied Brennan gently.

"Don't, I remember everything I did and said," explained Jamie as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"So you remember its best to remember than to forget. It makes it easier to move on," added Emma.

Looking up Jamie asked, "Why don't you all hate me?"

"Because at one point or another we have been controlled by the GSA and Genomex and hurt each other, but after a while we forgave and moved on," explained Shalimar.

Smiling wanly Jamie replied, "Thank you for talking to me, it's made me feel better,"

"That's what family is for," pointed out Jesse.

"I know now," responded Jamie.

They spent the rest of the day just talking; a few more tears were shed by Jamie. But one thing she did realize was that this was her family now and nothing could take that away.

* * *

"Come on Bren, you're taking ages," complained Jamie impatiently.

It was Christmas day and the whole family were sitting in the rec room opening presents. The last two months had bin a slow recovery for Jamie and she only just started on sparring with them, to help her recovery.

After their talk Jamie had kept apologizing to the team profusely for a whole week. She hadn't dared open up her empathic abilities up full again, but with a talk from Emma she realized she didn't need to open up completely all the time and she didn't need to until she was ready to do so.

Jamie also hadn't been allowed to leave Sanctuary till the heat had died on her. But when the team left on a mission she kept busy by helping out Adam-if he had stayed behing-in the lab or told the others exactly what they were to look for etc.

She had also apologized to Adam for the things she had said to him.

"Immpatient much?" asked Jesse laughing.

Sticking out her tongue at the molecular, Jamie turned her attention back to her brother.

Un-wrapping the present Brennan took out a shirt with a storm cloud and lightening on the back, laughing he said, "Thanks Jamie just what I needed,"

"Thought you'd like it," replied Jamie, picking up another parcel she handed it to Adam and said, "Here you go, hope you like it."

Taking the present Adam eyes it wearily before tearing open the paper to find a small square box.

"Nothing is going to pop out is it?" asked Adam wearily.

They had all learnt that Jamie's sense of humour as making people jump, being sarcastic and rude.

"Nope," answered Jamie a twinkle in her eyes.

Carefully opening the box up he found it stuffed with newspapaer, pulling out the top layer of paper what he saw made him laugh.

"Do you like it?" asked Jamie worriedly; she had gotten them all something to do with either their abilities or what they did.

"It's lovely thank you Jamie-Clair," answered Adam, still smiling.

"Well what is it?" asked Shalimar curiously.

Pulling out a small figuring of a mad scientist with a white overall, and big thick glasses and white wiry hair. The group all burst into peals of laughter-including Jamie and Adam-.

"Where did you get it?" asked Jesse between laughs.

Stifling her laughs Jamie answered, "A shop in town, that Emma took me too,"

"I remember that shop, the person thought it was weird as no one else would buy it," replied Emma.

"On to the next prezzie," responded Jamie picking up another present and handing it to Jesse, "To you,"

Taking hold of the present Jesse asked, "If it is anything like Adam's I'll not give you yours,"

"No sorry they didn't do dolls that phased," replied Jamie sarcastically.

Just shaking his head at the bad joke, Jesse began opening his present. Pulling back the paper it revealed a t-shirt picking it up he read the slogan and laughed.

"What's it say?" asked Brennan interested.

Instead of answering Jesse turned the t-shirt around and they all read te slogan, _Hard as nails._ Again they all laughed at it.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern," commented Emma.

"Oh yes and what pattern would that be?" asked Jamie curiously.

"Well you have go us all something that either resembles us or our powers," replied Emma.

Grinning slyly Jamie replied, "You are right so what do you think I got you?"

"I dread to think," answered Emma lightly.

Passing Emma her present Jamie sat back on her hunches and waited for her to open her present.

Taking the present Emma carefully un-wrapped it and found a sleeveless top, pulling it out she let out a laugh at the slogan. Turning it around the others read; _Mind bender, _and burst out laughing.

"Thank you Jamie," thanked Emma, knowing the young teenager didn't mean it in a horrible way.

"No problem," replied Jamie picking up the last present Jamie handed it to Shalimar, "Here you go, it took me ages to come up with something for you,"

Taking the present Shalimar carefully un-wrapped it and found a small disc, and a small hand bag with a picture of a sleeping cat on it.

Smiling Shalimar thank her, "Thank you, but what is the disc?"

"Well Jesse helped me with it, it's a hologram programme that is tailored to your abilities I know you get sick of repeatedly beating us, so here is something that you may not be able to beat first time," answered Jamie.

"Cool," replied Shalimar.

"I have a present for you," put in Brennan, holding out an envelope.

Looking excited Jamie turned her attention to her brother and carefully took the envelope. Undoing the seal Jamie took out several documents.

Quickly scanning them Jamie asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep all you have to do is sign," answered Brennan, "There is also another aspect, although your last name will change you will be under Adam's care,"

"I'm not sure I understand," replied Jamie confused.

"You can change your last name to Mulwray so I will officially be your brother but to do that you have to have a father," explained Brennan.

"So won't that change my name to Kane instead of Mulwray?" questioned Jamie confused.

"No, Adam will just be your legal guardian whilst I will be next of kin," answered Brennan.

"Oh right," replied Jamie.

Getting up she hugged Brennan tightly around the neck before pulling away and going over to Adam and hugging him. Once she pulled away she sat back on the floor with a bright smile on her face.

"Here is your other present," spoke up Jesse, "It's from me, Shal, and Em," handing over a silver box

Taking the box carefully Jamie opened the lid to find a silver ring sitting there shinning from the light.

Pulling it out Jamie asked, "IS this?"

"Yes it is your comm.-link you aren't to take it off as it is keyed to your DNA and yours only," answered Adam.

Putting it on it fit perfectly, Jamie replied, "Thank you,"

"No problem and one last thing," responded Brennan, "In May next year you are starting the public high school,"

"Really?" asked Jamie shocked.

"Yes, really," answered Emma.

"Thank you all of you," thanked Jamie.

Getting up Jamie left the rec room much to the confusion of the others and ran to her bedroom and returned a few minutes later with five more presents al lwrapped up the same way and exactly the same size. Handing the presents out Jamie sat back dow no nteh floor and watched as they all un-wrapped it and pulled out the same thing.

"How did you?" asked Brennan after he had un-wrapped his.

"I'm rather creative when I want to be," answered Jamie.

"But how did you get the picture?" asked Jesse curiously.

"That is my secret, do you like them?" replied Jamie uncertainly.

"We love them," answered Emma.

The presents were a framed picture of all of them sitting in the rec room talking quietly to each other. On the bottom of the frame was the word; _Family _in red and yellow letters.

The family spent that day playing games, hanging around or just watching movies.

Smiling Jamie thought, _I finally found my own family the social will be so pleased._

From that day on Jamie was sure life could only get better but she hadn't started school yet or completely healed from her gun shot wound and of course the GSA still wanted her. But for now her life was just perfect.


End file.
